The Parts I Remember
by nashvillefan12
Summary: As the release of her album nears, Rayna worries about the fate of her career until Deacon makes her an offer she can't refuse.


An hour in the conference room seemed like eternity as the tall man wearing an expensive suit confirmed all Rayna's fears. With the album release quickly approaching it was clear that Will Lexington was a fierce competitor.

The business had always been competitive but this time was different because she was competing against the label that raised her or rather the label she raised.

She zoned out for a minute as the man in the suit rambled off numbers. Luckily Bucky was there writing everything down.

She uncrossed her legs and stood when she noticed the man picking up his briefcase. "Best of luck to you, Ms Jaymes." She smiled politely, watching him leave.

Bucky stood across from her as the door shut behind the man. He watched her process it all. He could tell the meeting hadn't gone as Rayna had planned. "Well what did you think?" Bucky asked wincing slightly at the pained look she gave him.

She drew in a deep breath as she rubbed her temples. "Honestly, I'm worried Buck. If this album doesn't do well-" He softly touched her arm, reassuringly. "It will. You have a lot of loyal fans out there." She shrugged. "I guess the next twenty four hours will tell." She said. He offered her a sincere smile and she returned the gesture. "Thanks Buck." She said giving her manager a small hug before opening the door.

She stepped out in the hall, turning the corner slightly. Her face lit up when she saw him standing there, holding flowers. Deacon.

Quickening her pace, she made her way down the hall towards him. "What in the world are you doing here?" He couldn't help but laugh at her pure surprise. The way the corners of her eyes crinkled up and her mouth smiled, he was in awe. "Well I happened to be in the neighborhood and I thought-" He started to say. She playfully smacked his arm. "You were not! I thought you were out on the road."

His career was finally on track when he and Rayna started seeing each other again a month ago. It killed him being away especially after hearing her voice over the phone the night before telling him about her meeting and the album release. There was nothing for him to do but tell her it was going to be alright even though he knew that wasn't enough. After hanging up the phone he rented a car and drove all night.

"I was but I had to see you darlin'. I know how worried you've been about this album. I just wanted to be here for you when the album hits number one on the charts." He said with a smile. Her eyes dropped to the ground. "If it even gets on the charts." She mumbled. He ducked his head to meet her gaze, softly brushing the loose hair out of her face. "Hey it will Ray. Have a little faith in yourself. You've worked your butt off. It's a good album."

She closed her eyes, letting her arms wrap around his body and leaning her head up against his chest listening to his sweet voice. It was the first time in weeks she felt her body relax even if it was for a moment. It was amazing what seeing him and feeling his skin brush against her did to her.

Feeling so at peace she jumped when a voice interrupted them. "I've been telling her the same thing." Bucky said walking towards them. Rayna turned to admire both men.

"Well one thing Jeff Fordham and Will Lexington don't have is you two. I wouldn't even have an album if it wasn't for Bucky marketing me and that single you helped me write."

Bucky nodded. "Well if there's anything else I can do just let me know." Deacon cleared his throat, bringing Rayna's attention back to him. He held out the bouquet of flowers. "For you." She gasped. "They are beautiful! That is so sweet! Isn't that so sweet Bucky?" Rayna asked admiring the flowers. She placed her nose in middle of one of the flowers and inhaled. "That's very sweet." Bucky agreed noticing the two weren't paying any attention to him anymore.

Bucky starched his head awkwardly as the pair drew closer to one another. "Thank you babe." She said reaching her hand up to stroke Deacon's cheek with her thumb. She stared at him for a moment, searching his eyes when felt his hands wrap around his waist, suddenly pulling her close. She giggled at the contact before his mouth covered hers.

Bucky waited for them to pull apart but when they didn't he excused himself. "I'm going to give you two a moment." He said before walking away.

Deacon pulled back slightly, smiling at her before running his hand through her waves and giving her lips a few more quick pecks. She sighed. Every touch made her go weak. She could just melt right there in his arms. "I'm so glad here but Deacon-" She said when he tossed her hair over her shoulder, making a path down her neck with his lips. "Hmm?" He said preoccupied.

"What about your gig in Oklahoma?" He didn't reply. He looked up at her, taking her hand in his and planted kissed down her arm. "Babe please don't tell me you gave up your first arena show because of me."

The plea in in her voice made him look at her this time. He hadn't even thought about the show since he laid eyes on her.

"Actually I don't perform until tomorrow night so I was thinkin' maybe you'd like to join me? We could head out first thing tomorrow. Get away from this place. Take your mind off the album for a while." Deacon suggested. She smiled imagining the two of them in his hotel room. If there were anyone to take her mind off something it was Deacon.

"Do I get a front row seat to the show?" She asked playfully snuggling her head in the crook of his neck. He laughed. "I suppose I could work something out. Ya know this is kind of nice, me being the performer and you my V.I.P." She giggled. "Ooo I'm V.I.P huh?" She asked, glancing up at him. "Mmhmm." He said before kissing her again.

He pulled back slowly before. "What do you say Darlin'?" He asked. "I say-" She glanced down at the flowers in her hand. "We get these into some water and then-" she paused before grinning unable to contain her excitement. "Pack my bags cause we're going to Oklahoma baby!"


End file.
